


Historias de elevador

by PruePhantomhive



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drunkenness, Elevatorstuck, F/M, First Kiss, Love at First Sight, M/M, New Year's Kiss, Past Bruce/Selina
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4951201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PruePhantomhive/pseuds/PruePhantomhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick y Bruce se quedan atrapados en un viejo elevador.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Historias de elevador

**Author's Note:**

> (Disclaimer)  
> Los personajes y escenarios de Batman pertenecen a Bob Kane, Bill Finger, DC Entertainment, DC Comics y Warner Bros Pictures, son usados en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.

Bruce subió al viejo elevador oxidado del edificio donde se había _encontrado_ con Selina Kyle al mismo tiempo que un muchacho alto, esbelto y de cabello negro. Cuando las miradas de ambos se cruzaron, el chico le sonrió, pero Bruce no devolvió el gesto; se limitó a asentir con la cabeza en su dirección y meter las manos en los bolsillos de su saco cuando el elevador comenzó a moverse.

Era víspera de Año Nuevo y la ciudad estaba encendida con festejos llenos de música y color, pero Bruce no tenía ánimos de celebrar nada. Nunca los había tenido, menos esa noche en la que su amante había decidido que sería buena idea mandarlo a la mierda.

Sintió el rostro caliente al recordar las palabras de la mujer —“vete y no vuelvas más”— y una capa de sudor frío se extendió por su frente y pómulos. Dios, no podía decir que estuviera enamorado de Selina, porque no era así, pero había creído que lo que compartían era un vínculo fuerte, más allá de lo carnal: al parecer, para ella no había sido igual.

A su lado, el muchacho cambió el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a otra, escribiendo a toda velocidad en su teléfono, presionando la pantalla con los pulgares. El ruido producido por el teclado táctil enfureció a Bruce, aunque no debía: sólo estaba buscando pretextos para tirarle bronca a alguien.

Miró por encima del hombro para pedirle al chico, _educadamente,_ que se callara, pero en ese instante las luces del elevador comenzaron a parpadear —ambos hombres observaron los tubos de neón colocados en ambos extremos de la cabina— hasta apagarse.

El elevador se detuvo de golpe también; el muchacho se fue de espaldas contra el espejo que tenía detrás y Bruce se libró de caer de rodillas encajando las yemas de los dedos en los muros de acero.

Vaya manera de terminar esa noche de mierda.

—

En la cabina oscura se encendieron las luces de seguridad. Rojo oscuro destellando sobre sus cabezas. Era molesto para la vista y el pequeño foco de donde provenía emitía un zumbido.

Diez minutos en completo silencio, a excepción del ruido del foco, y el chico se dejó caer en el suelo, con la espalda recargada en el muro de metal y las piernas flexionadas en la postura de loto. Levantó el rostro y sus ojos —¿azules o cafés? La luz roja no lo dejaba saber— volvieron a encontrarse con los de Bruce, que se cruzó de brazos.

—Una amiga mía vive en el piso de arriba —dijo. Bruce puso los ojos en blanco porque no se le antojaba iniciar una conversación con un completo desconocido—, vine a visitarla y no la encontré. Estoy intentando llamarla, pero no tengo señal —bueno, eso era una obviedad: Bruce tampoco tenía—. Mi nombre es Dick, por cierto. Dick Grayson.

Bruce se llenó los pulmones de aire, pero se arrepintió: la cabina olía a humo de cigarro y algo agrio, como sudor u orina. Dios, sabía que Selina no contaba con los recursos para mudarse a un lugar mejor, pero él siempre podría haber colocado su nombre en un cheque mensual sin pedirle nada a cambio. Bueno…

En realidad, tenía el vago presentimiento de que la mujer sentía una rara fascinación por ese tipo de muladares, como los gatos vagabundos que tanto le gustaba auxiliar.

 —¿Y tú? —insistió el muchacho. Bruce casi había olvidado que le había hablado—, ¿tienes nombre?

Bruce frunció el ceño.

—Por supuesto que tengo un nombre: Bruce Wayne —respondió con voz neutral.

El chico abrió mucho los ojos y silbó, sorprendido.

—¿Wayne Bruce Wayne?

Bruce puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, Wayne Bruce Wayne.

El chico volvió a silbar.

—Wow, nunca imaginé que conocería a un multimillonario en estas circunstancias, atrapados en un elevador viejo que huele pésimo —al menos coincidían en algo—. No es que hubiera estado pensando en multimillonarios.

Esa aclaración hizo que Bruce curvara la comisura de la boca en algo parecido a una sonrisa.

El chico debía tener alrededor de veintiún años y tenía un rostro muy inocente, con la palidez maculada por la luz roja que los iluminaba. No era curioso que fuera tan sociable dada su edad, pero Bruce no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de personas; no le costaba trabajo entablar conversaciones con desconocidos, pero no era su costumbre hacerlo. La única persona del pópulo con la que tenía contacto era Clark Kent, un viejo amigo y empleado del Diario el Planeta.

—Entonces, ¿es demasiado atrevido de mi parte preguntar qué está haciendo en un lugar cómo éste, señor Wayne? Soy muy curioso.

 _¿Para luego vender la información a un tabloide?_ Oh, no importaba, Bruce era dueño de muchos diarios de la ciudad.

—También vine a visitar a alguien —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Uh —el muchacho murmuró, como preguntándose a quién demonios podría conocer Bruce Wayne en un lugar tan destartalado como ese—. Debe ser tedioso, quedarse encerrado en un elevador en la víspera de Año Nuevo, seguro tenía un montón de fiestas para ir.

Bruce cerró los ojos: sus planes para la noche —para todas las noches— eran Selina Kyle y ella, bueno, ella ni siquiera había considerado anotar el número de Bruce en su agenda. Se aclaró la garganta, incómodo, y no respondió.

—Estoy hablando mucho, ¿verdad? Lo siento, no me gustan los lugares cerrados, aunque no soy para nada claustrofóbico, quería aminorar la tensión charlando un poco. Lamento incomodarlo.

Bruce negó con la cabeza: estaba a una palabra más de quitarse los zapatos y los calcetines, enrollarlos y metérselos en la garganta al joven, pero estaba seguro de que eso terminaría catalogado como un crimen de índole sexual y eso decepcionaría a Jim Gordon, un viejo amigo suyo.

El chico se puso a hurgar en su mochila.

—¿Quiere un poco de agua? Aunque ya no me queda mucha —preguntó, ofreciéndole una botella grande a medio llenar, agitándola para que el contenido saltara.

Bruce se mordió el labio inferior: la idea de los calcetines aún circulaba por su mente.

—No, gracias.

El muchacho, _Dick_ , se encogió de hombros antes de beber un largo trago. Al parecer, no le tenía miedo al ataque de una vejiga llena mientras estaba atrapado en un ascensor.

Desde la calle, gritos de fiesta y música de un auto se colaron al edificio, sonando amortiguados en el elevador.

¿Podría romper la puerta a patadas? No. ¿Tirar de las dos hojas de acero? No. ¿Usar la ventila del techo? _¿Cuál ventila en el techo?_ Demonios. Revisó su teléfono y se dio cuenta de que tenía 2% de señal, intentó llamar a Alfred, pero no funcionó. Intentó enviar un texto y tampoco.

Los ojos azules de Dick estaban fijos en su espalda, reflejada en el muro espejado apostado frente a la puerta _cerrada._

—

Tras media hora encarcelados, Bruce decidió que no tenía ningún sentido seguir esperando parado como un guardia del Palacio de Buckingham delante de la puerta, así que se quitó su saco y también se sentó, colocando la exquisita pieza negra sobre su regazo.

Dick volvió a ofrecerle la botella de agua y ésa vez la aceptó, sintiendo la garganta seca. Se terminó el sorbo que quedaba sin darse cuenta.

—Lo siento —dijo, a pesar de que no era verdad.

Dick se encogió de hombros.

—En realidad, tengo otras cosas para beber aquí —señaló su mochila con el dedo—, pero me pareció rudo ofrecerlas —tomó el cuello de una botella de vodka para mostrársela y después le enseñó una botella de whisky. Eran marcas baratas, pero a Bruce se le antojaron—. Como dije antes, vine a ver a alguien para preguntarle si quería festejar conmigo, pero supongo que ya está con alguien más.

—¿Un chico joven como tú no debería estar cenando con su familia? —preguntó Bruce, intentando seguir con la conversación, ahora que sospechaba que pasarían otro buen rato encerrados.

El rostro del muchacho ensombreció.

—Yo no tengo familia.

El pecho de Bruce se encogió, casi como si Dick hubiera dicho “y tú tampoco” al terminar su frase. Obviamente tenía a Alfred, que para él era como un padre, pero la ausencia de Thomas y Martha lo había marcado desde que era un niño.

—Lo siento.

—No pasa nada —pero al parecer sí pasaba, porque tomó la botella de vodka y giró la tapa para romper el sello. Bebió, formando burbujas en el interior del cristal—. Ocurrió hace años, en un accidente en el circo. Eran trapecistas.

Bruce no creyó que necesitara oír más. Qué horrendo. Sus propios padres, por otro lado, habían sido asesinados. Delante de él. En un callejón. De ahí que conociera a Jim Gordon, el policía que había capturado al agresor.

— _Lo siento mucho._

 _—_ _Yo también_ —Dick le ofreció la botella de alcohol y Bruce la aceptó. Tomó un trago y agradeció el escozor en su garganta. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en el ardor de su faringe.

Dick ladeó la cabeza, observando su rostro con atención. Cuando los ojos de Bruce se encontraron con los suyos, sonrió.

Bruce creyó que tenía la sonrisa más _encantadora_ del mundo.

—

Pronto, el contenido de la botella de vodka se terminó, pero las puertas seguían sin abrirse y los dos hombres estaban un poco ebrios.

Hablaron sobre los estudios de Dick, Bruce soltándole un par de consejos que, creyó, le servirían mucho en su contienda por la vida y Dick mencionó lo mucho que le _gustaban_ los hombres como él, fuertes, impresionantes, misteriosos.

—

—Faltan treinta segundos para la media noche —siseó Dick—, es una lástima que no tengamos uvas.

Bueno, habían tenido alcohol y había sido _mucho._

Bruce hizo una mueca y se arrastró por el suelo del elevador para acercarse a él. Y pensar que sólo le había tomado una hora y media sentirse increíblemente atraído por ese muchacho.

—Diez  —dijo muy cerca de su oído.

—Nueve  —Dick humedeció sus labios con la punta de la lengua.

—Ocho —para Bruce, el gesto no pasó desapercibido.

—Siete —Dick suspiró.

—Seis —su aliento tibio alcanzó el rostro de Bruce.

—Cinco —Bruce colocó una mano en la rodilla flexionada de Dick.

—Cuatro.

—Tres.

—D… —Bruce lo tomó del mentón y lo besó. Selina salió de su cabeza y ninguno escuchó el estruendo de las personas en la ciudad gritando “¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!” al unísono. Tampoco notaron las luces encendiéndose o el elevador moviéndose de nuevo hasta que la cabina llegó al piso inferior y las puertas se abrieron de par en par.

Dick se apartó de él para observarlo con una sonrisa pilla en los labios antes de estirarse y presionar el botón que los llevaría al último piso del edificio, planeando presionar el botón del primer piso cuando llegaran al otro para robarle tiempo al nuevo año y besar y besar y besar a Bruce.  

**Author's Note:**

> Para más información de mis historias y los fandom en los que publico, únanse a mi página de Facebook: PruePhantomhive (@Prue7) ;)


End file.
